(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sensor chip and an inspection device.
(ii) Related Art
In recent years, biosensors and chemical sensors have come to be used in such as medical checkups gene analyses. As for these biosensors and chemical sensors, there are an optical detection method and an electrical signal detection method.
The electrical signal detection method is a method in which analysis of a substance to be measured (e.g., blood) is carried out by electrodes and a semiconductor device formed on a chip. The electrical signal detection method has a characteristic that inspection can be performed simply in a short time, and it is expected that the inspection can be carried out not only at hospitals but clinics and even at homes or the like.